If You Love Someone
by Brittney-xx
Summary: The sequel to Realising Love. Jon and Haley are trying to get past what happened, their biggest obstacle yet. The woman from the bar, the bio dad of a little girl and two children can make them or break them...
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Return

Haley sobbed into her pillow as she thought about the morning of January 6th when she kicked Jon out. She was hurting and heartbroken. He'd tried calling a few times but she let her phone ring out each time. Haley sniffled as her mother knocked on the door and opened it.  
>"Did you want anything to eat?" Donna asked.<br>"No" Haley replied. She heard the door close and expected to be alone again but instead, she felt the bed shift under her mother and sat up.  
>"It's okay to be sad and it's okay to be angry" Donna told her.<br>"Good, because I wasn't asking for permission" Haley responded.  
>"But you do have to look after your children. I have to go home eventually" Donna reminded her daughter.<br>"It's only been a few days Mum, I still need you here" Haley sniffled again.  
>"You need to talk to your husband" Donna told her.<br>"I don't want to talk to him. I loved him Mum, and he broke my heart" Haley sobbed.  
>"Maybe he didn't sleep with her" Donna suggested.<br>"Really? Should I pretend to be that stupid?" Haley asked sarcastically.  
>"No, you should kick his ass in my opinion" Dave said from the doorway, making both women turn to face him.<br>"David" Donna scolded.  
>"What?" Dave asked. "I was right about him, wasn't I?" Dave defended himself.<br>"I hoped he would be different" Haley said.

Jon sighed as he looked down at his phone, the screen showed himself with Haley, Brax and Jess smiling outside their house by the pool. A photo that was taken on his birthday. It felt like years ago. Now he was standing outside Joe's house since he didn't want to stay in the hotel any longer. He knocked on the door and Joe's wife opened the door.  
>"Jon, hi" she greeted and stepped aside to let him in.<br>"What is it? What happened?" Joe asked as he walked towards the door and noticed the bags.  
>"I fucked up" Jon replied.<br>"What did you do that was so bad?" Joe asked. Jon didn't say anything, he just looked at the floor. "You didn't…" Joe asked, realising what he did.  
>"I told the chick no and I think she put something in my drink but that just sounds like a lame excuse and Haley was crushed. She kicked me out" Jon explained.<br>"Have you spoken to her since?" Joe asked.  
>"No, she won't return my calls" Jon replied. "Joe, she asked for a divorce" Jon told him. Joe could see how heartbroken Jon was and motioned for his wife to leave them for a bit.<br>"What are you gonna do?" Joe asked.  
>"I love her, she's my wife and the mother of my son. I don't want to lose her" Jon told him as he began to break down.<p>

Dave groaned as he heard the doorbell ring and got up of the couch to see who it was.  
>"Get the fuck out" Dave snapped when he saw his brother-in-law on the other side of the door.<br>"I need to see her" Jon said.  
>"No, you don't. Besides, she doesn't want to see you" Dave told him.<br>"This is still my house and Haley is still my wife. So either you get out of my way, or I make you get out of my way" Jon warned.  
>"You and what army?" Dave asked.<br>"You have no idea how much I've seen of these two together, so him and me" Joe replied as he walked up behind Jon.  
>"I'm not scared of you" Dave said simply. Joe started forwards and Dave tried to stop him getting in which gave Jon a slim opening to run behind Dave, which he took, and headed straight to his bedroom when Donna was sitting with Haley. They both looked up as he came into the room breathing heavily.<br>"Do you have a death wish?" Haley asked. "Dave will kill you" Haley said.  
>"I needed to see you. I love you, and-" Jon stopped when Haley put up her hand.<br>"That's what hurts me the most; the fact that you can stand there and say you love me but yet you can sleep with another woman. What does that say about you? About your morals?" Haley asked. "I don't want Braxton to grow up believing that cheating is forgivable, and Jess should be shown that you don't put up with a cheat. I love you Jon, and that's why this hurts so much; because despite what you did, I still love you. I just don't trust you and I feel sick knowing that you slept with another woman while you were married to me" Haley explained and Jon sighed.  
>"I know I screwed up. But-" Jon stopped when he felt a hand grab the back of his neck.<br>"Dave" Donna shook her head. "Let them talk" she told her son.  
>"No. He's just gonna make excuses and Haley deserves better than that. She's my baby sister and I want what's best for her and Jon isn't it" Dave snapped and dragged Jon out of the house.<br>"How do you know what's best for her? What she wants?" Jon asked as he stood on the front porch of the house.  
>"Because I'm her brother and what I do know, is that she wishes you didn't have sex with another woman" Dave told him and then closed the door.<br>"Did you get to talk to her?" Joe asked as he rubbed his arm.  
>"Not for long" Jon replied.<br>"Let's go" Joe said and headed to the car.

A few days passed and Haley was back at work for Raw. She forced a smile as the divas said hello and brought up small talk but Haley couldn't keep up the charade for long, especially when Brie asked where Jon was.  
>"Don't know" Haley replied.<br>"You two are usually joined at the hip, what happened? Did you two fight?" Trinity asked.  
>"And then some" Haley replied as her eyes started to water.<br>"I'm sure it'll all die down soon. Did you want one of us to talk to him?" Nikki asked.  
>"No, there's nothing that can fix this" Haley began to cry.<br>"Boo?" Layla asked as she and Colby walked up behind her.  
>"Hales, is everything okay?" Colby asked.<br>"I can't" Haley walked away from the growing crowd and nearly fell on her backside when she bumped into someone, the only someone she didn't want to see at that moment. Jon. He reached out his hand to help her up but she ignored it and got up on her own, heading to the women's bathroom to have some alone time.  
>"Did someone die?" Colby asked Jon, who ignored him and followed Haley as far as he could without going into the bathroom.<br>"Haley? You have to come out and talk to me sometime" Jon reminded her.  
>"Back off" Brie said as she walked into the bathroom with her sister. "Whatever it is, you need to give her some space" she said and closed to door before walking to the cubicle that had a half-shut door.<br>"I don't want to talk about it" Haley said as Brie opened the door.  
>"What did he do?" Brie asked.<br>"We got into a fight" Haley replied.  
>"It must go further than that if you're this upset" Brie said.<br>"He slept with another woman" Haley told her and Brie's eyes went wide.  
>"But why?" Brie asked.<br>"Ask him, he's the one that did it" Haley asked. "Maybe to torture me for some of the things I said, maybe it's just karma from when I was sleeping with Randy when he was still married or maybe I was just really stupid to choose the bad boy again" Haley replied. Nikki looked furious and walked back to the door where Jon was still waiting for Haley to come out and Nikki slapped him as hard as she could.  
>"How dare you" Nikki growled, catching the attention of the entire locker room. "How dare you cheat on her. Do you know what's going through her head right now?" Nikki asked as Jon just stood there, knowing he deserved every bit of this. "She thinks it's her fault, she thinks this is karma or that she's just stupid" Nikki snapped. "You're a jerk, and she deserves so much better than you" Nikki said before walking back into the bathroom to see Brie hugging Haley.<br>"He's a dick Haley and you, Brie and I are going to go out tonight and try to forget about him" Nikki told the two and then Brie and Nikki helped Haley off the floor and Nikki walked out first to make sure Jon wasn't there anymore and instead saw him being heckled by the Usos, Paul Levesque and Stephanie who was fuming.  
>"All clear?" Brie asked.<br>"Yep" Nikki replied and the two walked with Haley to the Divas locker room where they all turned when they saw Haley.  
>"No heckling, no harassing, no asking questions and no pity or sad looks" Brie demanded and then all of them went back to getting ready for the show.<p>

The following day Haley was back at home and Donna and Dave were around again to make sure she was okay before they left Braxton and Jess with their mother.  
>"How are you holding up?" Donna asked.<br>"I feel like a fool. But other than that, I'm getting stared at by _everyone_ in the locker room" Haley replied.  
>"Have you spoken to him?" Donna asked.<br>"Not really" Haley replied. There was a knock at the door and Dave got up to get it.  
>"It better not be the cheat" Dave grumbled. When he opened the door he shook his head.<br>"Who is it?" Donna called out.  
>"Haley he's back" Dave said over his shoulder. "It's Grayson" Dave told them as he turned back to the man standing on the front porch.<p>

**_A/N – If you haven't read Realising Love then you probably should or you'll be very confused. I also have a facebook page, twitter and youtube account. The links to all three are on my profile. I LOVE REVIEWS so please review and I'll love you forever!_**

_NEXT CHAPTER – Haley gets an offer from TNA, Grayson talks to Haley, and Jon and Grayson come face-to-face_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Offer of Change

Haley walked to the front door to see for herself and then looked to her brother.  
>"I heard about you and Jon, I came by to see if you were okay" Grayson said, making Haley turn back to him again.<br>"How did _you_ find out?" Haley asked.  
>"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here if you need someone to talk to or a babysitter for Jess and the new baby" Grayson told her.<br>"I don't trust you, and I don't think you should be here" Haley said to him.  
>"Then come for a walk with me. Vent, scream, whatever" Grayson suggested. Haley turned to see her mother in the hallway, nodding.<br>"What harm could it do?" Haley shrugged and then followed Grayson as he headed to the footpath.  
>"So how are you holding up?" Grayson asked.<br>"Not great. I want to talk to him, I want to understand why but nobody lets me around him and when he calls I just get flashes of the way he looked when he came inside the front door and I just get upset again" Haley replied. "He broke my heart, but I still love him" Haley sighed.  
>"Are you going to stay with him?" Grayson asked.<br>"I started with divorce papers out of anger. I don't know if it's too late to take it all back, if Jon would forgive me" Haley said as they continued walking in the direction of a park.  
>"For what it's worth, I think you and Jon are amazing together and I know he would move heaven and earth to be with you and your children" Grayson said.<br>"I know" Haley mumbled.  
>"So why are you not just sitting down to talk to him?" Grayson asked.<br>"Because" Haley replied.  
>"Why?" Grayson pushed.<br>"Because I love him and I know that I'll give in even if he uses that lamest excuse" Haley replied.  
>"What if it was a good excuse?" Grayson asked.<br>"What do you mean?" Haley asked.  
>"I mean I never left town" Grayson started. "And I saw Jon that night" he continued, making Haley look at him with a mix of confusion and anger.<br>"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.  
>"Your mother meets up with me every now and then to show me photos and videos of our daughter and that night after she showed me and then went home, I saw Jon downing what must have been his third or fourth beer. Some chick came up behind him and he told her to leave, she kept pushing but he said no again. She left him for about ten minutes and then came up to him again and he was groggy. I don't know what happened in those ten minutes but I think that the next drug test WWE has will tell you that he wasn't himself that night" Grayson explained. Haley sighed and picked at her nails.<br>"So he didn't go with her willingly?" Haley asked.  
>"No" Grayson replied.<br>"Why are you telling me this? Don't you hate that Jon won my heart and is a great father to your daughter?" Haley asked.  
>"I'm telling you this because I want to see my daughter. I want to prove myself to you and I want you to see that in the three months that I've been gone, I've changed" Grayson told her.<br>"You've still got a long way to go" Haley told him.  
>"I know, but I have got someone's address that I know has always given you good advice and you haven't spoken to her since you became a big famous wrestler" Grayson said and Haley's brows furrowed.<br>"Who?" Haley asked. Grayson held out his hand and smiled.  
>"Trust me" he said and Haley took his hand and let him lead her to a car parked that he unlocked and got into the driver's seat.<br>"Where are we going?" Haley asked.  
>"You'll see" Grayson smiled and started the car before pulling away from the curb and driving.<p>

Haley was confused and didn't recognise the address when they pulled into the driveway of a house and Grayson opened the door for her.  
>"Whose house is this?" Haley asked.<br>"You'll see" Grayson smiled and walked up to the door, knocking twice before a female voice called out that she was coming to answer the door. When the door opened Haley's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.  
>"Kimmi?" Haley squealed.<br>"Hales?" the brunette woman hugged her.  
>"It's been years" Haley said.<br>"How are you? How's your daughter?" Kimmi asked.  
>"I'm actually fighting with my husband and my daughter is great" Haley replied.<br>"Husband?" Kimmi asked.  
>"Yeah" Haley nodded and showed her wedding ring.<br>"Nice. Is he hot?" Kimmi smiled.  
>"Obviously" Haley replied.<br>"So you need advice? You're talking to Tampa's finest advice columnist" Kimmi said.  
>"Advice columnist?" Haley asked and Kimmi nodded.<br>"Figured you could use it" Grayson told Haley.  
>"Thankyou" Haley said to him and then turned back to her high school BFF.<br>"So, husband? What did he do?" Kimmi asked. Haley followed her friend inside and began explaining the situation.

When Haley got home from Kimmi's house she sat on the lounge and looked at her phone, jumping as it rang.  
>"Hello?" Haley answered the phone.<br>"Haley, this is Dixie Carter from TNA" Dixie said.  
>"Hi Dixie" Haley greeted.<br>"I was just calling to ask when your WWE contract expires. We have an opening in the Knockouts division and were hoping you would like to come back and team up with Awesome Kong against the Beautiful People tag team" Dixie asked, catching Haley off-guard.  
>"Can I have a few days to think it over?" Haley asked.<br>"Of course" Dixie replied.  
>"Thankyou" Haley said.<br>"Call me when you decide but please let me know by the end of next week" Dixie told her.  
>"I will. Bye Dixie" Haley said and hung up with a sigh. Now she had yet another thing on her mind.<br>"Do you have a live show this weekend?" Dave asked as he came from the kitchen with two cups of coffee.  
>"Yeah, I fly out Friday" Haley replied.<br>"Who was that on the phone?" Dave asked.  
>"Dixie, she offered me my old job back in TNA" Haley told him.<br>"Are you going to take it?" Dave asked.  
>"I don't know. TNA is taped in Orlando so I would be staying in Florida most of the time rather than going all over the US" Haley said.<br>"Whatever you decide, you have my support" Dave told her.  
>"I wish that were true" Haley mumbled.<br>"What does that mean?" Dave asked defensively.  
>"You won't let Jon anywhere near me. I have to talk to him at some point, he's the father of my children" Haley snapped.<br>"Talk to him through a lawyer" Dave suggested.  
>"How about you get out of my house and I'll do what I want since, you know, I'm an adult" Haley said matter-of-factly. Dave got up and turned to face Haley.<br>"Do what you want. But don't come crying to me when he hurts you yet again" Dave snapped and stormed out of his little sister's house.

**_Live Event (Backstage)_**  
>Haley headed straight for Paul Levesque's office for the night and knocked until he told her she could come in.<br>"I need your help" Haley said.  
>"Take a seat. Your brother told me you two got into a fight, what happened?" Paul asked.<br>"He just treats me like a child and I hate it, but that's not why I'm here" Haley replied as she sat down.  
>"Okay" Paul waited for her to start.<br>"I got a call from Dixie asking me to go back to TNA" Haley started. "And I don't know if I should take it" Haley said.  
>"Well, have you weighed up the pros and cons?" Paul asked.<br>"I won't have everyone gawking at me and giving me puppy-dog eyes" Haley said.  
>"Speaking of that, I do want to tell you something" Paul said.<br>"What is it?" Haley asked.  
>"You remember we do regular drug testing here in WWE?" Paul asked.<br>"Of course" Haley replied.  
>"Our last test was Smackdown taping on the 6th and the results were sent to us today" Paul told her.<br>"I didn't fail did I? I don't do drugs and I always check the cold and flu medication to make sure that they're acceptable by WWE standards" Haley said.  
>"No, you didn't fail" Paul told her. "But Jon had flunitrazepam or Rohypnol in his system, also known as the date-rape drug" Paul informed Haley, whose eyes went wide.<br>"What?" Haley asked breathlessly.  
>"There was such a heavy dose that the amount still in his blood was pretty high" Paul continued.<br>"I have to go" Haley said and ran out of the room so fast that she nearly bumped into John Cena who was at the back of a crowd.  
>"Someone has to be nice to her" Haley heard Grayson's voice and started trying to push through the crowd.<br>"You were supposed to leave town months ago, and you suddenly come back around the same time that Haley and I are fighting?" Jon yelled.  
>"I'm not the one who was unfaithful" Grayson returned.<br>"You're still in love with her" Jon realised.  
>"Aren't you?" Grayson asked as Haley got to the front of the crowd behind where Grayson was standing. Her eyes locked with Jon's immediately.<br>"Always" Jon replied, not taking his eyes of the woman who had been avoiding him.  
>"I know what happened" Haley said, making Grayson turn.<br>"What are you talking about?" Grayson asked.  
>"You said that he told her no twice and then was groggy ten minutes later" Haley said to Grayson. "It's because he was drugged" Haley said, looking back to Jon. "Paul got the results of the random drug test that we all do and Jon was a fail. He had Rohypnol in his system and a lot of it" Haley continued.<br>"What happens now?" Jon asked.  
>"You and I talk" Haley replied. "Preferably now" Haley said then started walking towards him and held out her hand. Jon looked at it then smiled before taking her hand. "Don't get too excited, we're just talking" Haley reminded him and led him to where the Shield used to do their promos.<br>"So what are you feeling right now?" Jon asked.  
>"Confused, angry at the bitch who did that to you, frustrated" Haley listed.<br>"What do you want to do?" Jon asked.  
>"Well I asked for a divorce out of anger, I don't really want that" Haley admitted.<br>"So why haven't you gotten rid of it yet?" Jon asked.  
>"Dave wouldn't let me. He hates you, more than I've ever seen him hate anyone" Haley told him.<br>"I guess he feels like I deserve it. In his eyes I'm a cheater" Jon said.  
>"I know. But Dave and I are now fighting about you and I kicked him out and told him I don't want to talk to him" Haley informed him.<br>"Wow. I bet he didn't like that" Jon said.  
>"Not really" Haley smiled.<br>"Am I able to come home?" Jon asked.  
>"Not just yet. I need to sort myself out first, especially this thing with Dixie" Haley said.<br>"What thing with Dixie? TNA Dixie?" Jon asked.  
>"Yeah, she offered me my old job back" Haley replied.<br>"Are you going to take it?" Jon asked.  
>"Before I spoke to Paul, I was going to. But now that I know you aren't a willing cheat, I'm not so sure" Haley told him. Jon took a step closer and cupped her cheek.<br>"Haley, I've loved you for a _very_ long time. I would never cheat on you" Jon told her and Haley put her hand over his.  
>"I love you too, but I still can't get the picture of you with another woman out of my mind. So please, give me more time" Haley told him and gently pulled his hand from her cheek and walked away.<p>

**_A/N – I know you're all wondering if Jon and Haley will get back together, THEY WILL! But when and how will be a surprise. And how much they hate each other before they do will also be a surprise because the bitch from the bar will make a return…_**_  
>Next Chapter – Jess has surgery, Haley makes a career decision, somebody close to Haley dies and Jon and Haley get closer to reconciling.<em>


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting Closer

Haley shot up out of bed when she heard screaming and ran to Jess' bunk in her tour bus to see Jess writhing in pain.  
>"Jess what is it? What's wrong?" Haley asked.<br>"My tummy hurts" Jess cried. Haley ran to the front of the bus and told the driver to go to the nearest hospital as fast as possible.  
>"Jess, I just need you to hold on. We're going to the nearest hospital" Haley told Jess while stroking her hair from her face.<br>"It hurts" Jess sobbed.  
>"I know baby" Haley said, and then pulled out her phone and dialled Jon's number.<br>"Hello" Jon answered. He sounded tired.  
>"Sorry if I woke you, I'm almost at a hospital. Jess isn't well" Haley told him.<br>"Is she okay? Do you know what's wrong?" Jon asked, he sounded more awake now.  
>"I don't know" Haley replied.<br>"What hospital?" Jon asked. Haley walked up to the driver and asked then repeated the name to Jon. "I'll meet you there" Jon told her and then hung up. Haley headed back to Jess' bunk and sat down beside her.

When they got to the hospital, Haley stayed with Jess while they took her to get an ultrasound on her stomach and was even more worried when they told her the results.  
>"We have to take her in for surgery, her appendix has burst" the doctor told her.<br>"Give me the paperwork and I'll sign it. Just help her" Haley said to them. They handed her the paperwork and she quickly signed it then kissed her daughter. "You're going to be okay, just stay strong" Haley's eyes began to water. The nurse stayed behind while they wheeled Jess off to the operating room to file the paperwork.  
>"Was she eating less, bloated, sick or running a fever in the past few days?" the nurse asked.<br>"She was eating less, but there's been a few problems at home between her father and I. She adores him and I thought it was just because she was upset" Haley replied.  
>"Is that her father in the waiting room, pacing?" the nurse asked. Haley peered out the door way then turned back to the nurse and nodded. "You should let him know what's going on" the nurse told her then left the room and Haley followed her out to see Jon look up and spot her. He quickly ran up to her.<br>"Is she okay?" Jon asked.  
>"Her appendix burst. They took her in for surgery" Haley told him.<br>"Is it bad?" Jon asked.  
>"If it's left untreated then it could have killed her" Haley replied. "She wasn't eating much, she was complaining of a sore stomach yesterday and I told her to eat something. What if something happens?" Haley started to panic. "It'll be my fault" Haley started to cry.<br>"It's not your fault" Jon told her as he put his hands on either side of her face to make her look at him.  
>"But if something-" Haley started.<br>"No" Jon told her. "Nothing will happen to her. She's strong like you, she'll be fine" Jon reassured her as he pulled her in for a hug and let her cry into his shoulder.

Haley groaned as someone shook her shoulder, she'd fallen asleep on a chair in the waiting room. As she opened her eyes she saw Jon holding a cup of coffee out to her.  
>"I just spoke to one of the surgeons" Jon told her as she took the cup.<br>"Is she okay?" Haley asked.  
>"She's fine, they have her on pain meds and she's asleep in her own room" Jon replied and Haley took a sip of the coffee.<br>"Can we see her?" Haley asked. Jon nodded and helped Haley to her feet before leading her to their daughter's room.  
>"They say she'll need to stay here for about a week" Jon told her.<br>"I'm not leaving her side" Haley said to Jon.  
>"Neither am I" Jon told her.<br>"But you have a segment on Raw on Monday" Haley reminded him.  
>"So do you" Jon returned. "But I left once before when a family member was in hospital, I'm not doing it again" Jon said as he slumped into the chair beside the bed.<br>"Thankyou" Haley smiled.  
>"Don't thank me, this is my family too" Jon told her and Haley sat down by Jess' feet on the bed.<p>

Jon sat up and looked around, 2pm. He should probably call Vince and Mark or Jane. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and saw 2 missed calls from Joe and a text message.  
><em>'I know you're at the hospital with Haley and Jess but Braxton won't stop crying and I need to get some sleep. Can you meet me at the hotel?'<em> Jon sighed. He'd almost forgotten that when he had shown up with Joe, Haley's tour bus driver was holding Brax and he'd gotten Joe to look after him. Jon got up and walked out of the room.  
>"If she wakes up, can you please tell my wife that I've just gone to pick up our son?" Jon asked one of Jess' nurses.<br>"Of course" she nodded.  
>"Thankyou" Jon said and quickly headed back to the hotel in a cab and headed up to the room.<br>"Thank God" Joe breathed as he opened the door and saw Jon standing there.  
>"Hey little man" Jon smiled as he took his son from Joe.<br>"He's fed, his diaper isn't wet and he just won't stop crying" Joe explained.  
>"Its fine, I'll take him back with me. Thanks for looking after him" Jon said.<br>"Anytime. Is Jess okay?" Joe asked.  
>"Yeah, just resting. They're waiting for her to wake up so they can start getting her to walk around" Jon replied as he rocked his son in his arms.<br>"How's Haley?" Joe asked.  
>"She feels like she should've known something was wrong. She feels like it's her fault" Jon replied.<br>"Tell them I said I hope Jess feels better soon and tell Haley I told her to know it off with the _it's all her fault_ stuff" Joe said and Jon smiled and nodded before leaving.

Jess blinked a few times and the light hurt her eyes but she slowly adjusted to the brightness. She winced as she tried to sit up but there was something on her foot, she looked down and saw her mother asleep across the foot of the bed and she looked quite uncomfortable.  
>"You're awake" Jon smiled and Jess looked towards the doorway to see her father holding her brother.<br>"It hurts" Jess said and Jon walked over to her and pressed the nurse button attached to the bed.  
>"Hey Jessica, how are you feeling?" the nurse asked.<br>"Sore, tired, dizzy" Jess replied.  
>"Where are you sore?" the nurse asked.<br>"My tummy" Jess told her.  
>"Is that your Mum on the end of the bed?" the nurse smiled.<br>"Yes" Jess replied. The nurse leant down and tapped Haley's shoulder, making her stir then sit up.  
>"Good afternoon Haley" the nurse said.<br>"You're awake" Haley noted when she noticed Jess smiling at her.  
>"No, I'm asleep with my eyes open" Jess said sarcastically, making Jon chuckle and Haley smile.<br>"She's still sarcastic" Jon smiled.  
>"Me? Never" Jess continued.<br>"Always" Haley argued, making Jess pout.  
>"Can you sit up?" the nurse asked Jess.<br>"I can try" Jess replied and winced as she sat up.  
>"Very good" the nurse praised her.<br>"How long do I have to stay in hospital for?" Jess asked.  
>"That depends on how fast you heal" the nurse replied.<br>"No offence, but I hate hospitals" Jess said to the nurse who just smiled.  
>"I get that a lot" she told Jess. "I'll let you get some rest for a bit and then you can have something to eat and we'll try to get you to walk around the room" the nurse informed her and then left the room.<br>"Get some rest sweetheart" Haley suggested as she kissed her daughter's forehead.  
>"Are you two talking again?" Jess asked. Jon looked to Haley.<br>"We're trying to work through things" Haley replied honestly.  
>"Good" Jess smiled. "Because I miss you Dad" Jess said to Jon.<br>"I miss you too" Jon smiled and shifted Braxton in his arms so he could hug Jess.  
>"Here" Haley said. "Let me take him and you rest" she told Jon, who handed Braxton to her and sat back in his chair. Haley walked back to her tour bus and put Braxton in his carrier before walking back into the hospital and setting Braxton's carrier by her feet while she sat down.<br>Are you okay?" Haley heard Jon ask from his seat.  
>"Just worried" Haley replied.<br>"About Jess?" Jon asked as he sat up.  
>"About us" Haley replied. Jess was strong and she was already through the worst of it.<br>"Do you still want to be with me?" Jon asked.  
>"Yes" Haley replied. "But do you still want me?" she asked.<br>"Always" Jon told her. Haley jumped as her phone rang.  
>"Hello?" Haley answered. "Yes this is Haley" she told the person at the other end of the phone. Jon watched as Haley's face turned to shock then sadness.<br>"What is it?" Jon asked, walking over to Haley and kneeling in front of her. Tears began to form in her eyes as the phone slipped from her hand and Jon scrambled to catch it then held the phone to his ear.  
>"Mrs Good? Are you still there?" a female voice asked.<br>"This is her husband" Jon replied. "What happened?" he asked.  
>"Lauren Bautista has lost her battle with cancer. She passed away about 45 minutes ago" the nurse informed him. "I'm so sorry for your loss" she said.<br>"Thankyou" Jon said and then hung up and pulled Haley to him while she cried, mourning the loss of her half-sister.  
>"Why is this happening? Why do bad things keep happening?" Haley sobbed.<br>"I don't know" Jon replied. "But she survived longer than they expected. Just remember that she isn't in any pain anymore" Jon said and Haley pulled away from him to look at his face. She blinked a few times and her body shook as she continued sobbing but then leant forwards and kissed Jon. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back but soon he pulled away.  
>"Don't you want me?" Haley asked.<br>"You just lost your sister. I want you, but not like this; not _because _of this" Jon told her.  
>"You're right, I'm sorry" Haley sniffled.<br>"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for" Jon told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear. He stood up and grabbed the box of tissues from beside the bed and handed them to Haley. "Here" he said and she took a few tissues and used them to wipe her eyes.  
>"I'm a mess" Haley said as she wiped her face.<br>"I'd be worried if you weren't" Jon told her as he knelt in front of her.  
>"I'm sorry for not letting you explain when you came home" Haley apologised.<br>"It doesn't matter. Besides, with your track record with men, it's no wonder that you wouldn't listen" Jon said.  
>"I still shouldn't have kicked you out and asked for a divorce" Haley mumbled, fidgeting with the tissue in her hand.<br>"Well I wouldn't object to you getting rid of the divorce" Jon smirked, making Haley show a hint of a smile.  
>"I'll call my lawyer and cancel the divorce once Jess is better, right now I just want to make sure she's okay" Haley told him and he nodded.<br>"You have enough on your plate right now" Jon said and kissed her forehead before standing up.  
>"Where are you going?" Haley asked.<br>"To call your mum and give her an update on Jess" Jon replied and headed to the hallway.

Haley smiled as she watched Jess walk around the room with the help of a nurse. It had been two days since surgery and Raw was tonight. Jess was getting better fairly quickly according to the doctor and Jess claimed it was because she hated hospitals and would do whatever she could to get out of there faster. Haley looked to her phone to see a text message from Dixie and decided to call her.  
>"Hi Haley, have you made your decision yet?" Dixie asked.<br>"Yes I have. I'd prefer to stay in the WWE, I'm sorry" Haley told Dixie.  
>"That's fine. Just give me a call if you change your mind" Dixie said and then hung up and Haley went back to watching Jess.<br>"I'll be back to shooting hoops in no time" Jess smiled.  
>"I think that will be determined by a doctor" Jon told Jess as he showed up in the doorway, and Jess nodded.<br>"True" she agreed. "But I know I'll still kick your butt in basketball when I can play again" Jess grinned.  
>"We'll see" Jon smiled.<br>"Jon, can we talk?" Haley asked and Jon followed her to the hallway. "I declined Dixie's offer to go back to TNA" Haley told him.  
>"Why? Didn't you love it there?" Jon asked.<br>"Yeah, but I'd prefer to stay with my family" Haley replied, making Jon smile.

**_A/N – I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am heading to the coast later this afternoon for my cousin's wedding which is on Sunday so I won't be posting any chapters until Wednesday at the earliest. Just so you are all aware; I already have the first 15 chapters organised with dot points on what will happen in each chapter (I'm excited to get the ball rolling on the later chapters!).  
>Nafiondf aof; I update as often as I possibly can, I am working fairly often so I can save money for when I go overseas in July and I don't have much saved up yet :)<br>Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed!_**_  
>NEXT CHAPTER – Dave finds out about the kiss between Haley and Jon and it causes another argument between Haley and Dave, Jon goes to see Dave to explain his side and (ONSCREEN) Haley is punished for Dean helping out Roman on Smackdown<em>


	4. Chapter 4 - Attempt at Forgiveness

**_A/N – Hello all! I still haven't fully recovered from my busy schedule have only just regained some sweet freedom :) I hope you are all well and hopefully you enjoy this chapter…_**

Haley smiled as she watched Jess walking around the room less than 24 hours after surgery.  
>"I guess she really wants to get out of here" the nurse smiled as the watched Jess sit down on the bed again after her third lap around the room.<br>"She's got her mother's strength" Jon said to the nurse.  
>"It's a Bautista trait" Dave said from behind Jon, who jumped.<br>"Dave" Jon greeted awkwardly.  
>"Asshole" Dave greeted, completely ignoring Jon as he started to walk over to his niece.<br>"Dave, don't" Haley warned. Dave looked to his younger sister and shook his head.  
>"Why are you defending him?" Dave asked in frustration.<br>"Because I gave him a chance to explain and his explanation was pretty good" Haley yelled back.  
>"All it takes is one bullshit explanation huh?" Dave snapped.<br>"Stop it Uncle Dave. They're my parents" Jess told Dave, making everyone turn to her and Dave realised that his fighting was causing her pain.  
>"Sorry Jessie, I just want you and your Mum to be happy" Dave said.<br>"Well Jon is family for better or for worse. It was in the vows" Haley reminded Dave as she picked up Braxton from his carrier because he was fussing.  
>"So was fidelity" Dave grumbled which earned him a glare from Haley. "I didn't just come here to check on Jess. I wanted to make sure that when Mum tells you her little secret, you don't get mad" Dave said and Haley waited for him to continue but instead Donna came into the room with Grayson.<br>"Why are you here Grayson?" Jon asked.  
>"To check on my daughter" Grayson replied, but quickly realised his mistake and waited for Jon to snap at him.<br>"She's not yours anymore, you signed your rights away. Remember?" Jon asked, taking a step towards him but Donna stopped him.  
>"Grayson is the reason Haley believed you" Donna told him, making Jon look Grayson in the eye.<br>"Why would you do that?" Jon asked Grayson in confusion.  
>"For your daughter" Grayson replied, looking at Jess who smiled thankfully.<br>"He was in town that night because I felt that he should still know his daughter. I've been keeping in touch with him, showing him photos and telling him about her" Donna told them and Haley looked to her mother in shock.  
>"So when we all agreed that he should be out of our lives, you kept him in the loop about my daughter?" Haley asked.<br>"After your mother left that night, I saw Jon come into the bar. I was still going through photos and drinking away my sorrows" Grayson said.  
>"When you told me you wanted a divorce from Jon I called Grayson's hotel and asked if he'd seen Jon that night and if Grayson had seen anything. When he told me he'd witnessed the whole thing I told him to talk to you. That's why he showed up" Donna explained.<br>"So he's not here to win Haley back?" Jon asked Donna.  
>"No" Grayson replied for himself.<br>"But you said you still love her" Jon said confused.  
>"And Haley and Jess both chose YOU. I just want to bring your family back together" Grayson said, turning to Haley. "It's my way of apologising for before, for everything I did and said" Grayson told her.<p>

**_Raw; January 12_****_th_**  
>Dean and Haley walked into the office of the Authority to see the Usos being spoken to by Stephanie.<br>"Oh good, you're here. Thankyou for joining us Mr Ambrose" Steph greeted. "And Haley, welcome back" Steph smiled. Dean nodded to the Usos in greeting and Haley waved to the twins.  
>"Hey" Haley smiled at them.<br>"I'm glad you're all here. I wanted to address what happened on Smackdown. Some things that were said" Stephanie started to the Usos. "And some actions that took place" Steph said to Dean.  
>"Jimmy, Jey-" Steph started.<br>"I'm Jey" Jey corrected.  
>"<em>I'm<em> Jimmy" Jimmy said.  
>"Whatever. I know you guys are harbouring feelings against the Authority for what happened to Dolph Ziggler, Ryback and Erick Rowan but I think after watching the show earlier tonight you understand that it's really the responsibility of John Cena, and it has nothing to do with the Authority" Stephanie said. "DO you understand?" Steph asked. Jey looked confused.<br>"Is that it?" Jey asked.  
>"Yes" Steph replied.<br>"So there's no other punishment?" Jimmy asked. "Nothing?" he continued.  
>"No, God. What kind of monster do you think I am?" Stephanie asked with a smile.<br>"You want an honest answer?" Haley mumbled about Stephanie to Dean who chuckled quietly.  
>"But just one other thing" Stephanie said as the Usos started to walk away. "If you could please tell your wife Naomi, I know how much she loves competition, tonight she's going to compete with her hand tied behind her back. Thankyou, you're dismissed" Stephanie told them then they left and Stephanie turned to Dean and Haley who were having their own conversation. "And as for you Dean, I understand that when <em>you<em> were taken to the hospital last week after Smackdown that you were unruly, you had erratic behaviour and then you checked yourself out of the hospital. Therefore I deem you a threat not only to yourself, but to others" Steph said causing Dean and Haley to stare at her in shock and confusion.  
>"Dean's not a threat to anyone. You just want him out of your way" Haley snapped.<br>"I'll get to you in a moment Haley. But Dean, because of your instability we have Dr Corbitt here who's a doctor in abnormal psychology and he will be evaluating you tonight Dean. And if you don't pass that evaluation then you will not be competing in the Royal Rumble match" Stephanie informed him. Dean was furious and Haley glared at her.  
>"You can't do that" Haley said.<br>"I just did" Steph told her. "Now Dr Corbitt, your office is set up right next door" Stephanie smiled at Dean.  
>"Dean, come with me" Dr Corbitt requested and turned to leave.<br>"Haley, you'll be in a match tonight. It'll be against Paige" Stephanie said and Haley nodded.  
>"With my hand tied behind my back because my husband's been a naughty widdle boy and you want to teach him a lesson?" Haley guessed.<br>"No. You didn't let me finish. You'll be facing Paige and Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella with Brie at ringside" Stephanie finished. Haley looked to Dean, then back at Stephanie.  
>"Fine" Haley grumbled.<br>"Dean, Dr Corbitt is waiting" Stephanie smiled and Dean kissed Haley's forehead before following the psychologist.

**_Haley vs. Paige, Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella w/Brie Bella_**  
>The bell rang and Haley was quickly running to the ropes to keep Foxy away from her.<br>"Back her up" Haley told the referee who complied and Haley ducked back through the ropes and into the ring.  
>"Come on Hales, you can't wrestle without your husband's help?" Foxy taunted. Haley shook her head in disbelief and speared Alicia before laying in the punches until the referee pulled her off.<br>"You have to let her up or I'll disqualify you" the referee warned her. Alicia scrambled to her corner and tagged in Paige.  
>"You really think you can win?" Paige asked Haley.<br>"I know that if I go down, I'm taking as many of you down with me as I can" Haley replied. Paige and Haley locked up and Haley put Paige in a headlock but Paige pushed Haley to the ropes and Haley came back with a harsh clothesline. The crowd cheered for Haley as Paige got back to her feet. Haley smirked and Paige was furious. "What's the matter Paige?" Haley asked and slapped Paige in the face. "Can't take me?" Haley taunted. She had a plan; Stephanie wanted the girls to beat her down and take her out, but if Haley cut this short by a disqualification then she could get out of here with a win. Paige saw red and ran at Haley who ran to the ropes and heard the referee begin the count but Paige didn't let herself get disqualified. Haley came back out of the corner and ran at Alicia to slap her and Alicia ran into the ring but Brie used the distraction to jump on the apron and pull Haley down by her hair and Paige took advantage and put Haley in the PTO but Haley got her arm free and grabbed to rope in front of her. Paige let go at the count of 4 and Haley rolled to the apron. She rolled back in and slapped Paige again, then kicked Nikki in the gut which knocked her off the apron and Nikki ran back in and Paige and Nikki both moved to attack her but ended up nose-to-nose with each other. Haley got to her feet and smiled. These two hated each other and Haley decided to play off it by shoving Paige into Nikki and then watched as the two fought to the outside where Paige was counted out and Haley won.  
>"Your winner by countout, Haley" Lillian Garcia announced and Haley's theme song played but was replaced by Stephanie's. The Billion Dollar Princess came to the ring and demanded the referee restart the match as the Bella Twins vs. Haley in a street-fight before leaving to ringside while Alicia and Paige headed to the back. The bell rang and Haley quickly rolled outside and looked under the apron for a chair and found one. Brie and Nikki were right beside her though and Nikki pulled the chair from Haley's hands but then Dean ran down to ringside and Brie and Nikki took off towards the announce table. Dean glared at the Bellas and then checked on Haley who smiled.<br>"No disqualification right?" Dean smiled and Haley nodded. The two walked around the ring at opposite sides but Stephanie blocked Haley's way and slapped her but Haley smiled and slapped her back.  
>"Stay out of my way, bitch" Haley warned and then shoved Stephanie on her ass. Nikki and Brie ran into the ring and grabbed the referee, telling him that they forfeit and then scrambling to the back while Lillian declared Haley the winner.<p>

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
>Haley sighed as she shook out her damp hair after her shower and then began to brush it out.<br>"You did great considering you only _just_ got back" Brie told Haley.  
>"Thanks Brie" Haley smiled.<br>"Who's watching bub?" Brie asked.  
>"Braxton is with his father in catering or the men's locker room" Haley replied.<br>"Have you two sorted everything out yet?" Nikki asked.  
>"Mostly. I think Jon and I will be okay" Haley let herself smile a little.<br>"You two deserve to be happy" Trinity said.  
>"Thanks" Haley said and then zipped up her suitcase and headed to Jon's locker room where she saw Jon bouncing a smiling Braxton on his knee. She knocked on the door and Joe opened it for her.<br>"Hey babygirl" Joe greeted her.  
>"Hi Joe" Haley returned and then knelt in front of Braxton. "Hey baby boy" Haley smiled and let Braxton grab her finger and shake it happily. Jon watched Haley and she met his eyes and he could see the light back in her eyes again.<br>"Joe, could you take Braxton for a few minutes?" Jon asked and Joe nodded. Haley stood up and Jon led her to the old Shield promo spot so they could talk.  
>"Jon, what's going on?" Haley asked.<br>"I love you Hales, I'm going to explain that to Dave…again" Jon told Haley and she looked worried.  
>"He's pissed at you. You know that, so why would you go?" Haley asked.<br>"Because I want my family to be whole again" Jon replied honestly and Haley let him pull her in and wrap his arms around her.  
>"I love you Jon" Haley said into his shoulder.<p>

Jon knocked on the front door of Dave's house and waited for him to answer. Jon knew Haley hadn't picked up Jess yet and Dave would never hurt him in front of Jess. The door opened and Jon stared at his brother-in-law.  
>"Hi Dave" Jon greeted. "Can I come in?" Jon asked. When Dave didn't answer Jon sighed. "Or not, that's fine" Jon said and then waited for Dave to say something.<br>"I don't owe you jack shit Jonathan. You took advantage of my sister's kindness and I understand that Grayson says you didn't willingly cheat but he's as much of a liar as you are. I don't want my sister hurt again and the only way to stop her from being hurt again is to make sure you stay away from her. For good" Dave said.  
>"If you just give me half a second to explain-" Jon started but was cut off by a fist to his jaw.<br>"Uncle Dave" Jess yelled and both men looked to the little girl who was standing next to the couch with a horrified expression on her face.  
>"Don't tell your mother or she'll blow a gasket and start another fight with me" Dave told Jess who looked furious.<br>"Don't tell her what to do" Jon said to Dave while he held his jaw.  
>"You want a broken jaw?" Dave asked.<br>"Do you?" Jon returned. "I came back to fix things, not to be beaten up in front of my daughter and watch her Uncle tell her to keep her mouth shut. If this family falls apart, it's on you" Jon said to Dave and turned to leave but Dave shoved him.  
>"Stay away from my sister" Dave warned and Jon just kept walking.<p>

**_A/N – I really hope you haven't given up on me! I hope to do regular updates again now. I love all of you who have stuck to this story…_**_  
>NEXT CHAPTER – Haley confronts Dave after Jess tells her what happened, Haley apologised to Jon about her brother and they come to a decision when it comes to reconnecting the family<em>


	5. Chapter 5 - Apologies

Haley yawned as she looked around her house after cleaning it so she could bring Jess back home.  
>"A job well done" Haley smiled to herself. She grabbed her keys and Braxton, who was in his carrier, and locked the front door before getting in her car to pick up Jess. When she opened the front door to her brother's house she noticed Jess crying on the couch being consoled by Donna who looked furious, while Dave leant against the armchair.<br>"Haley" Donna looked up which made Dave look up.  
>"What the <em>hell<em> happened?" Haley demanded as she walked over to her daughter with Braxton in her arms and handed him to Donna. "Take him to his crib and someone tell me why my daughter is crying" Haley said.  
>"Uncle Dave, he-" Jess started but Dave glared at her. Haley looked over her shoulder at her brother.<br>"What did Uncle Dave do?" Haley asked, not taking her eyes off her brother.  
>"He hit Dad" Jess finished and if Haley had been a cartoon character then there would have been steam coming from her ears. She stood up and stormed over to her brother then shoved him over the chair.<br>"David Michael Bautista Jr." Haley started. "Get your fucking nose out of my marriage" Haley snapped.  
>"Haley-" Dave started.<br>"No. Not another word" Haley told him then walked over to where her mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you still have the plastic sleeve I gave you to hold onto?" Haley asked her mother who nodded and grabbed it from her filing cabinet and handed it to Haley. Haley stormed back over to her brother and pulled the papers from it then threw the drug test results at him. "You don't believe him? Here's the proof, given to me by Paul Levesque himself. Believe him now?" Haley shouted. Dave picked up one of the pieces of paper and glanced at it.  
>"Haley-" Dave started again.<br>"No" she cut him off again. "Don't speak to me again" Haley cried as tears started to fall. "I love him, don't you understand that yet?" she said softly.  
>"I'm sorry" Dave tried.<br>"Don't tell _me_ that, tell Jon" Haley told him and then looked to her mother. "Can you watch Brax and Jess while I go talk to Jon?" Haley asked her mother.  
>"Of course" Donna nodded. Haley turned to Jess.<br>"I'll be back soon okay?" Haley kissed Jess on the forehead and waited for Jess to respond.  
>"Okay" Jess said and then Haley left.<p>

Haley drove to Joe's house where she knew Jon was staying and knocked on the door. Joe answered it and let Haley inside.  
>"Is Jon here?" Haley asked, looking around.<br>"No, he left after he defrosted a bag of beans on his jaw" Joe replied. "Care to tell me what's going on?" Joe asked. Making Haley stop to look at him.  
>"Dave hit Jon and told him to stay away from me. Jess saw and now she's upset and I just want to find my husband" Haley said frantically.<br>"Calm down. You can wait here if you like, he'll be home sooner or later" Joe said and Haley looked at him before nodding.  
>"I just need to apologise and make sure that he's okay" Haley said as Joe walked her to the couch to sit down.<br>"He left pretty quickly, he was upset too. Said something about being sick of your brother treating him like shit and wanted to get even" Joe told her.  
>"Do you think he went to the cops?" Haley asked.<br>"Maybe" Joe said. "Did you want me to drive past your brother's place and see if there's police around?" Joe asked.  
>"Could you pick up Brax and Jess while you're there? I don't want to see my brother right now" Haley said.<br>"Sure. As long as you call me if Jon comes back" Joe replied.  
>"Deal" Haley said and Joe kissed her cheek before grabbing Haley's keys and taking off.<p>

Joe got out of Haley's car to see Dave talking to two policemen and looking furious.  
>"Sorry to interrupt, I just came to pick up Jess and Brax" Joe said to Dave who was blocking the doorway.<br>"Haley couldn't come back to pick them up herself?" Dave asked, worried.  
>"Not really. She wants to do to you, what you did to her husband" Joe said casually.<br>"Excuse me sir, what's your name?" one policeman asked.  
>"Everyone calls me Joe" Joe told him.<br>"Did you witness what happened here?' the policeman asked.  
>"No, but Dave's niece did" Joe replied. "Apparently she's really upset" Joe told him.<br>"Is there someone here who will let us talk to her?" the policeman asked.  
>"I'll call Haley and you can ask her" Joe offered and the policeman nodded and Joe pulled out his phone to call when Jon showed up.<br>"No need to call Haley. I'm Jess' father and you can talk to her" Jon said. Joe hung up the phone before Haley could answer and looked to his furious best friend.  
>"Jon, calm down" Joe said as he stepped between Dave and Jon.<br>"I'm sick of this. I came here to try and explain the situation and he hits me in front of my daughter" Jon said in frustration.  
>"Yes, I hit him. But Haley came over already and showed me paperwork Paul gave her. I'm sorry" Dave told Jon who just shook his head.<br>"Too little too late Dave" Jon responded. Dave moved aside to let Joe take Jessica and Braxton back to his place and when Jess came outside and saw Jon she hugged him. She didn't care that she was still sore from surgery, she was just glad her Dad was still around.  
>"Excuse me, did you see Dave hit Jonathan?" the police officer asked Jess who looked between the two men.<br>"Yes" Jess nodded.  
>"That's all the proof we need" the police lady said to her partner who handcuffed Dave and read him his rights.<br>"Jon, your wife is very worried about you" Joe told Jon who nodded.  
>"Did you drive her car here?" Jon asked.<br>"Yeah" Joe replied.  
>"Drive mine back and I'll take Brax and Jess back" Jon said and Joe nodded.<p>

Haley jumped to her feet and ran to the door when she heard two cars in the driveway and saw Jon's car and her own. She ran outside and noticed Joe in Jon's car then looked over to see Jon get out of her car.  
>"Jon" Haley breathed in relief. She ran up to him and hugged him.<br>"Hi Hales" Jon greeted her.  
>"Are you okay?" Haley asked, inspecting Jon's jaw which was bruising up.<br>"I'm fine. I've had worse" Jon told her as he shrugged her away and began to walk around to car to get Braxton out.  
>"Jon, you're not fine. Dave shouldn't have hit you" Haley told him. Jon ignored her and walked inside.<br>"Give him a few minutes to cool off. He just got your brother arrested" Joe told her and Haley looked to him in shock and then smiled.  
>"Seriously?" Haley began to grin. "Go Jon" she chuckled and walked with Jess and Joe inside.<br>"I think he's hungry" Jon said, meaning Braxton. Haley picked up the baby bag and rifled through it until she found Braxton's bottle and formula.  
>"I'll make up the bottle" Haley said and Jon smiled and rocked Braxton to stop him from fussing until he got his bottle. Once the microwave beeped to signal the water was warmed up, Haley put the formula in the bottle and shook it then tested how hot it was on her wrist before she moved to take Brax from Jon who shook his head.<br>"I got it" he told her.  
>"Okay" Haley said and handed the bottle to her husband who adjusted Brax and put the teat to Braxton's lips so he could drink.<br>"You know I didn't get Dave arrested to hurt _you_ right?" Jon asked Haley who looked up from Braxton.  
>"I know" Haley replied. "You told me a long time ago that you would never hurt me and I trust you" Haley told him which made Jon look at her confused.<br>"After everything that's happened?" Jon asked.  
>"I want you to come home" Haley told him. "I called my lawyer while Joe was picking up our children from my brother's and I told him to forget about the divorce" Haley continued.<br>"So we're okay?" Jon asked.  
>"We'll be good when you're home" Haley smiled.<br>"I'm so glad to hear that" Joe sighed and Haley turned around to see him leaning against the doorway.  
>"Me too" Jess said from beside Joe. Jon smiled as Haley turned to face him again.<br>"Dadad" Braxton babbled as he shook his head away from the bottle and Haley laughed.

Jon sighed as he walked in the front door of his house with his family and looked around. The place was clean, it looked messier when he was here last. Jess walked straight to the couch and laid down to rest for a bit and Haley placed Braxton on his playmat on the living room floor then walked back to Jon.  
>"You can put your stuff back in our room" Haley told him and then kissed him before turning to walk back to the living room to watch Braxton and make sure he didn't hurt himself. Jon walked upstairs to his room and looked around. Haley had put all the photos of him face-down and one of his shirts was half-hidden under Haley's pillow. He sighed and put the photos back up and put his shirt back in the cupboard before unpacking and then heading back downstairs.<br>"I noticed you redecorated our room" Jon said as he sat down on the floor beside Haley.  
>"Yeah, sorry. I was upset" Haley told him and Jon nodded.<br>"I know and I'm sorry" Jon apologised.  
>"You have nothing to apologise for. I love you" Haley smiled.<br>"I love you too" Jon said then kissed Haley and she leant into him while they watched Braxton shaking his rattle.  
>"He's growing so quickly considering he was premature" Haley noted.<br>"Are you mad at me of getting Dave arrested?" Jon asked, changing the subject.  
>"No, I think he needs this time to realise that you're what I want. But please drop the charges in a few days" Haley said, looking to her husband.<br>"Promise" Jon agreed.  
>"Now I think that I should have a shower and then we should put Braxton down for a nap" Haley told Jon and then stood up and walked towards the stairs. Jess looked to Jon.<br>"I think she wants you to follow her" Jess smirked.  
>"What are you talking about?" Jon asked in shock.<br>"I wasn't born yesterday and you and Mum aren't exactly quiet" Jess said and Jon nodded.  
>"Okay then. Watch your brother" Jon said then headed to the bathroom where Haley was stripping off. Jon looked at her and smiled.<br>"Your turn" Haley smiled.  
>"Someone's wound up" Jon noted and Haley shrugged.<br>"I haven't had sex in two weeks" Haley reminded him. "I missed my husband" she smirked playfully.  
>"Well I guess I can help you with that" Jon grinned and stripped off while Haley admired the view. Jon walked Haley to the shower and turned on the water.<p>

After their shower Haley and Jon headed downstairs and saw Braxton asleep on the floor and Jess was rubbing his back in a soothing motion.  
>"He fell asleep about five minutes ago" Jess told them.<br>"I'll put him to bed" Haley said then turned to Jess. "Did you want to go sleep in your room and I'll give you my laptop to watch movies and play games?" Haley asked.  
>"Okay" Jess replied and followed her mother upstairs. Haley tucked Braxton in and then picked up her laptop to check her e-mails before she handed it to Jess. She looked through and then signed out but when it showed the daily news a headline caught her eye.<br>_'Dean Ambrose Love-Child?'_  
>Haley read through and then ran down stairs to Jon.<br>"The girl, she's pregnant" Haley told him. Jon looked at her in confusion.  
>"The one who drugged me?" Jon asked.<br>"Her name is Cindy Parks and she's a 23 year old model from Arizona. We can get her arrested" Haley smiled.  
>"We have her name" Jon realised.<br>"And the drug test results plus Grayson's statement" Haley grinned. Jon pulled Haley in for a hug.  
>"What are we waiting for?" Jon asked.<br>"I'll call my Mum to babysit Jess and Brax while we go to the police station" Haley said and walked to the kitchen to grab the house phone and call her mother. "Hey Mum, can you watch the kids while I go to the police station with Jon?" Haley asked.  
>"No, I can't. I've got my Keilani's boys while she's at work" Donna replied. "But Grayson could" Donna suggested.<br>"Are you serious?" Haley asked.  
>"You know he wouldn't let anything happen to them. He still loves you and he wouldn't want to hurt either of your children" Donna explained.<br>"Okay" Haley said and then turned to Jon. "Do you mind me calling Grayson to mind Jess and Brax or is that a no-go?" Haley asked.  
>"Go for it" Jon told her and Haley quickly called Grayson's number and he picked up on the second ring.<br>"Haley? I wasn't expecting you to call" Grayson said.  
>"I need you to watch Jess and Braxton for an hour or two" Haley told him.<br>"Sure, everything okay?" Grayson asked.  
>"Druggie bitch is about to go to prison" Haley smiled.<br>"You found out her name?" Grayson asked.  
>"Yep and we're about to go to the police station" Haley told him.<br>"I'll be there in 20" Grayson said then hung up and Haley turned to Jon.  
>"We're on the home stretch. Our life is almost back to normal" Haley smiled.<p>

**_A/N – It's getting good! I hope you agree!  
><em>**_NEXT CHAPTER – Dave is released and Jon and Haley tell the police about Cindy. Haley's interview before Royal Rumble gets heated when they bring up the headline and Joe has a chat with Haley that cheers her up after a confrontation…_


	6. Chapter 6 - Truth Revealed and Verdict

**_A/N – So I changed my mind on what I wanted in this chapter. It's not as bad in my opinion, it was a wreck beforehand. I hope you like it!_**

Jon and Haley watched as Cindy was escorted into the police station by two officers and Haley eyed up the woman who had drugged and slept with her husband. Jon looked to Haley and pulled her closer.  
>"Cindy Parks, if you could please follow inspector Waller to interrogation" the female officer instructed and Cindy nodded before following but looked back to Jon and Haley before she turned the corner.<br>"Excuse me" Jon called over to the officer, who turned and walked in their direction.  
>"Yes?" she asked.<br>"I was just wondering, what happens now?" Jon asked.  
>"Miss Parks will be questioned and then once you bring the paperwork you told us about earlier, she'll be in custody until a trial. There's still no proof that she drugged you, even with the paperwork" the officer explained.<br>"And if I were to say that I know someone who witnessed it?" Haley asked.  
>"Then during the trial, your lawyer will bring him to the stand" the officer replied.<br>"How long until a trial?" Jon asked.  
>"A week or two" the officer replied.<br>"Is there any way to hurry it up?" Jon asked.  
>"Sorry, we just want to put this behind us so we can move on with our lives" Haley told the officer.<br>"We can't rush this. Other cases need to be closed first" the officer told them and Haley looked to Jon.  
>"Just keep that psycho away from me" Jon said to the officer.<br>"We'll make a doctor's appointment for her to find out if she's really pregnant and then we'll do a paternity test while she's in custody. You two are free to leave" the officer told them and Jon and Haley thanked her but Haley hesitated.  
>"Oh and Dave Bautista?" Haley asked.<br>"Since your husband dropped the charges, he is free to go" the officer replied.

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**  
>Haley, Jon, Donna and Dave walked into the courthouse on Saturday morning and Jon headed to the front with his lawyer while Haley and her family sat in the front row behind Jon.<br>"So when do the results come back from the paternity test?" Donna asked.  
>"Next week. The case won't be closed until then but for now they want opening statements and to question Jon, Cindy and Grayson" Haley replied.<br>"Cindy Parks has been accused of rape and possession of the date-rape drug. How do you plead?" the Judge asked.  
>"Not guilty" Mr Jamieson, Cindy's lawyer, replied.<br>"Would you like to call upon your first witness?" the Judge asked. Cindy whispered something to her lawyer and then he turned and looked to Jon and smiled.  
>"Yes, I'd like to call upon Haley Good. Jonathan's wife" Mr Jamieson said and Haley's eyes widened. Why her? Haley stood up and looked to Jon but headed to the stand where the made her oath and then looked around the room. "Haley, do you mind if I call you Haley?" Mr Jamieson asked with a smile.<br>"Actually I do" Haley said and then Judge glared at her. "What? I'm under oath" Haley shrugged.  
>"Mrs Good, how long have you known your husband?" Mr Jamieson asked.<br>"Years" Haley replied. When he glared at her she continued. "We first met, officially, in October of 2012. But we had seen each other around a few times before, the first time that I can remember was around mid-2008" Haley continued.  
>"And in that time, how many women had your husband slept with?" Mr Jamieson asked. This time Haley glared.<br>"Are you for real?" Haley scoffed. "A lot, doesn't mean he's like that now" Haley told him.  
>"So you see, Jonathan isn't the perfect man. He's slept with a lot of women and who's to say that his 'needs' didn't overtake him for one night?" Mr Jamieson asked the jury.<br>"Because he isn't that guy anymore, he hasn't been that guy in a long time" Haley snapped.  
>"Silence" the Judge warned Haley.<br>"Ask Grayson" Haley grumbled.  
>"Mr Rockwell, do you have any questions for Mrs Good?" the Judge asked.<br>"Yes" MR Rockwell stood and smiled as he walked up to Haley. "Since you and Mr Good became a couple, how many times has he kissed other women?" he asked.  
>"Zero" Haley replied.<br>"And is Jonathan a good husband, in your opinion?" Mr Rockwell asked. Haley looked over to Jon who was watching her.  
>"The best" Haley smiled.<br>"And since the birth of your son, has your relationship changed?" he asked.  
>"Babies change a lot, but Jon and I haven't neglected each other. We still have our alone time" Haley replied.<br>"Has Jon given you any reason to distrust him?" Mr Rockwell asked.  
>"No" Haley replied.<br>"No further questions your honour" Mr Rockwell said to the Judge. Haley got up and headed back to her seat.  
>"I'd like to call a recess" Mr Jamieson said to the Judge. "Just an hour" Mr Jamieson continued.<br>"Court is at a recess" the Judge said before standing to leave. Haley hugged Jon as he walked out of the room.  
>"Don't worry. Everything will be fine" Jon said soothingly but Haley shook her head.<br>"They want to make you out to be who you were" Haley said.  
>"I know, but he's not" Donna reminded her daughter.<br>"You have an interview in half-an-hour don't you Hales?" Jon asked her and she nodded.  
>"I can't bail on it either, I've taken too much time off" Haley replied.<br>"Go. I'll call if something happens" Jon told her and she hesitated. "Go. I love you Hales" Jon smiled and Haley kissed him.  
>"I love you too" Haley told him before walking to the parking garage and then driving to the interview which was going to be put online.<p>

"We're here with Haley Ambrose" Kayla Sanchez started. "Now Haley, you returned to WWE almost three weeks ago and you came back to a handicap match while your husband had to prove his sanity to be in the Royal Rumble. How was it for you to come back to that kind of scenario?" Kayla asked.  
>"Well it was a big test for me, to see if I had any ring rust after having my beautiful son. Luckily enough the match ended before I could get seriously hurt considering Stephanie obviously had it out for me" Haley replied.<br>"Speaking of your husband, I was curious as to this love-child. Do you have any comments on that?" Kayla asked.  
>"There is no love-child" Haley stated. "It's all just lies, rumours" Haley said.<br>"But there is a court date, which was today. Why aren't you there?" Kayla asked.  
>"Because I had this interview. The case will be closed soon and the woman will be in prison" Haley stated. "Now next question" Haley snapped.<br>"Touchy aren't you? Why do you say she'll be in prison?" Kayla asked.  
>"Yes I'm touchy. My husband is being accused of cheating and he was-never mind. It's none of your business and this interview is over" Haley said and got up to leave. "And by the way, when this all blows over, I'm not coming back to give you any more interview exclusives" Haley told Kayla and then left, calling Mark on the way to let him know why she stormed out.<p>

"Grayson, you claim you saw Miss Parks at the bar flirting with Jonathan, did he seem receptive to her advances?" Mr Rockwell asked.  
>"No, he asked her to leave him alone" Grayson told them.<br>"And when he said no, what did she do?" Rockwell asked.  
>"She slipped something in his drink" Grayson replied.<br>"And how did Mr Good act after he finished his drink?" Rockwell asked.  
>"Groggy, and it was his second drink. He can usually hold his own pretty well when he drinks" Grayson told them.<br>"What happened next?" Rockwell continued.  
>"She caught him when he slipped off his chair and took him outside" Grayson said.<br>"No further questions, but I would like to call the defendant to the stand" Rockwell asked and the Judge nodded.  
>"I'd like to question Mr Clark first if that's okay?" Mr Jamieson asked and the Judge waved for him to go ahead.<br>"Mr Clark, were you not previously in a relationship with Haley Good?" Jamieson asked.  
>"Yes, back in high school" Grayson replied.<br>"And you have a daughter together?" Jamieson continued.  
>"Yes" Grayson replied, getting curious as to where this was going.<br>"So you have a motive to break up the marriage of Haley and Jonathan?"  
>"I wouldn't-" Grayson started.<br>"Remember, you are under oath" Mr Jamieson reminded him. "Do you still have feelings for the mother of your biological daughter?" Jamieson asked sternly.  
>"Yes" Grayson snapped.<br>"Did you or did you not meet up with my client at the same bar two weeks prior?" Jamieson asked.  
>"Yes" Grayson breathed as he dropped his head.<br>"And did you or did you not pay her $200 to drug Jonathan?" Jamieson asked.  
>"I did" Grayson admitted with his head hung.<br>"My client told you that she was pregnant and that she needed money and you told her to pretend to sleep with Jonathan so she could get money off him. Doing that would also break up the marriage of Jonathan and Haley which meant you could have your second chance with your high school sweetheart" Jamieson stated. "Is this true?" Jamieson asked.  
>"Yes" Grayson whispered and began to look up when he saw Haley standing at the doorway with a horrified look on her face. Grayson looked to her with panic, sorrow and regret. "If I could take it back, I would" Grayson said, not taking his eyes off Haley.<br>"So you see, my client did nothing but lay down next to an unconscious man who was naked and accept money from a stranger with a vendetta" Jamieson said to the jury.  
>"And drug him" Grayson spoke up.<br>"Drugs which you obtained for her" Jamieson returned.  
>"Actually, she did that and yes I know I'm still under oath" Grayson said.<br>"Court is adjourned for the day. We'll return tomorrow morning for the verdict" the Judge told the room and when Jon got to the hallway he looked around for Haley but she wasn't around. He pulled out his phone and called then followed her ringtone around a corner and saw her crying.  
>"I thought he'd changed" Haley sobbed.<br>"So did I. He fooled us both" Jon said and pulled Haley to him.

The next day Jon sighed as he sat down next to his lawyer and looked across the room the Cindy who gave him an apologetic smile.  
>"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the Judge asked.<br>"Yes we have. For rape, we find the defendant not guilty. For possession of drugs we find the defendant guilty" Susan Morris stated from her position in the jury seats.  
>"For possession of drugs, Cindy Parks I sentence you to community service for 60 days. Case closed" the Judge declared and Jon turned to Haley who was grinning. He climbed over the gate barrier and hugged Haley who couldn't help but be happy. This was finally over.<br>"You never slept with her" Haley smiled.  
>"This body is all yours" Jon smirked playfully and Haley kissed him. As the couple walked down the steps of the courthouse hand-in-hand, the cameras flashed and reporters shoved microphones in their faces but Haley couldn't be happier.<br>"I've said it time and time again, my husband is not unfaithful. Case closed" Haley said into one of the microphones and Jon put his arm around her waist and pulled her down the stairs beside him.

**_NEXT CHAPTER – Jon and Haley's lives start to get back on track and Haley starts a storyline with Paige and the Bellas, Haley bumps into Grayson at Raw and Joe helps to calm her down_**


End file.
